


Late Night Walks

by dorodere



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Also theres a mention of flower having an 'explicit' dream but other than that its all sfw, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Getting Together, Good for them, He/him pronouns for flower, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, they/them pronouns for rin, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorodere/pseuds/dorodere
Summary: Basically: theyre both stupid but they got together so :]Also flower is a he/him lesbian and rin is they/them lesbian please dont comment or bring discourse into this please and thank u
Relationships: flower/Kagamine Rin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Late Night Walks

**Author's Note:**

> Please spare mercy on me i wrote this a year ago but im posting it because the flowerin tag is super empty so enjoy

The cold air bit at Flower's pale skin as he walked out onto the dark street. It was kind of chilly outside at the time and yet Flower still went out without a jacket. To Flower the cold was always therapeutic and it helped him a lot on the nights when he couldn't sleep, such as today. 

Just like every night when Flower went outside, the usual loud and vibrant neighborhood was quiet and dark. Like if someone had just turned an off switch on the surrounding area. 

Flower smiles. As much as Flower loved this part of town sometimes it could get on his nerves when everyone was on their usual shenanigans, so seeing this exclusive version of the same place puts him at ease.

Walking down the empty streets Flower arrives to his destination at a local park. He makes his way through the empty side walks the lit lamps guiding his way.

Flower decides to take seat on a bench in front of the desolate playground. The light didn't shine to much on this side of the park so Flower was practically engulfed in the darkness. He runs his hands through his hair pulling on the strands lightly.

In one swift movement Flower pulls out a lighter and a cigarette out of his front pocket. Eagerly, Flower lights the cigarette and inhales. The toxic smoke fills his lungs and gives Flower a sense of security but only for a few seconds as he exhales , the poisonous smoke blending into the air. 

But Flower was so occupied that he didn't even notice someone approaching him from behind, the footsteps making a faint rustling sound against the damp morning grass. 

"Keep it up with those and you'll be dead Flower." Flower chokes on the smoke and swishes his head toward the voice behind him half expecting some sort of murderer or serial killer. But Flower only sighs when he realizes who it is. 

"Oh its just you Blondie."

"What? Who did you I think I was?" Rin laughs showing a small grin, obviously trying to poke fun at Flower.

"And who are you calling 'Blondie'?" Rin pouts cutely making Flower burst into flames. He couldn't even feel the cold around him anymore.

"What are you even doing outside at this time Rin? Its too dangerous for you." Flower looks away trying to stall from the previous question, "And its really cold outside."

Rin rolls their blue eyes in annoyance. 

"I could say the same about you. Plus the only reason that I even went outside was to look for you. I saw you leave your house from my window and with out a jacket on top of that."

Flower blushes even harder. 

The two girls were neighbors and had become really good friends the moment that Flower had moved in next door. Within the year that Flower started living next to Rin and their brother Len, they ended up becoming best friends and did almost everything together. The two girls have even talked seriously about moving in together. But there was a big problem. 

Flower had a crush on Rin.

Flower honestly couldn't remember the moment that it had all begun but it ended it up happening. He would look at Rin and wished he could gently hold their hand and on days when Rin felt bad Flower wanted to kiss all of the tears on their cheeks away. Flower truly loved every aspect of Rin, all the way to the little scar they have on their right shoulder, to their wide array of hair bows that they have for every special occasion. To Flower, Rin was perfect and and he would be willing to do anything for them.

But Flower knew there was no way Rin could like him back. What were the chances of Rin liking him back anyways? Rin probably only likes him as a friend and sometimes Flower would beat himself up for it. Really badly too.

Especially on nights when he would wake up from rather explicit dreams. Those were the nights when he couldn't sleep. Just like this night. 

Flower spaces out on the cigarette in his hand but gets forcefully waken up when he sees Rin rip the lighted object out of his hand and throws it on the ground.

"Hey what was that for-"

"How many times have I told you stop to smoking those things?" Rin interrupted obviously angered. Flower was taken aback from their little outburst.

"Now, come on we're going home." Rin says demandingly as they drag Flower home with them. 

"Hey hold on! Wait a second-" Flower said, half haphazardly tripping over his own feet.

"You can't keep doing this Flower." Rin says stopping to look back at Flower. 

"All these nights of you sneaking out, the smoking, you coming outside without a jacket. You need to stop being so self destructive." 

Flower looks away. He didn't mean to make Rin feel bad, he just a few bad habits that weren't too easy to fix.

"Rin I-"

"No Flower! None of these things aren't okay. I constantly see you beat yourself over something you don't tell me about and its been eating me alive for months now!" Rin yelled, tears threatening to fall from their eyes. 

"Rin, I didn't-"

"Do you not trust me anymore?" Rin loosened their grip on Flower's hand, "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you..."

"No, its okay I just- I'm sorry Rin I didn't mean to make you feel bad I promise. I've just been......going through something." Flower spits out not wanting to reveal his truth.

"But why won't you tell me?" Rin sobbed out. They gently turned Flower's face to face them. 

"You know you tell me anything right?" 

Flower felt like a coward. He was so close to telling them. If he could just confess then all of his suffering would go away. 

'But you won't because you're a coward.'

It took Flower every ounce of his self restraint to not cry. 

'C'mon be strong. Do it for your friendship.'

"Please tell me Flower. I want to help you."

At this point Flower had salty tears running down his pale face. 

"R-Rin the truth i-is tha-that-" Flower couldn't hear anything, a loud ringing in his ear taking over his hearing. He could suddenly feel everything. The numbness in his fingers and every spec of dirt on his body. It was all to much for him to handle.

Flower takes a shaky breath bracing for the worst. 

"The truth is that I was really like you Rin. As more then a friend, that is." 

Time stopped. The swaying of the trees around them stopped moving. Flower's breathing halted. Rin eyes widened in a state of shock. This was the moment that Flower had dreaded. In an odd way, Flower felt almost relieved that he had finally got it off his chest. 

Keyword: Almost. The worst was only waiting for him in few seconds. 

Each second felt like a year. The silence hits them like a ton of glass as it shatters all over the floor, until Flower mumbles something that breaks the silence. 

"I'm sorry." He muttered looking down at the floor. 

Only more silence ensues as Rin takes their time processing the newly found information. But something seems to snap them out of their state. 

"Well Flower if I'm going to be honest..." Rin hesitantly said.

Flower could feel tears building up in his eyes all over again. The words he had been expecting for months

"I've liked you too for while now." Rin says honestly, trying to conceal a small smile.

Flower felt like he had some wax in his ear. There is no way in a million years Rin, THE Rin Kagamine said that.

"W-wait you're being serious?" Flower says astonished still trying to understand what Rin just said.

"Of course I am!"

"Like serious, serious?"

"Yes like serious serious." Rin laughed. They walked a little closer to Flower and stood on their tippy toes so they could plant a small peck on Flower's left cheek. 

The feeling of the kiss lasts a little longer on Flower's skin while he places his hand over it, still in disbelief.

"Now c'mon, lets go home. I wouldn't want my girlfriend getting a cold now would I?" Rin grinned putting emphasis on the 'girlfriend' part, looking at Flower's bright red face. Flower only nods his head vigorously as he follows Rin through the empty park.


End file.
